


Hearts at Peace

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Marriage, Post-Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, spontaneous wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: After their time in the parallel universe, Rose and the Doctor discuss their future - and it turns out they may have more of one than they thought.





	Hearts at Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Today's word is = peace.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt I received: _For the prompt-y-ness, how about Nine and Rose, smutty, fluffy too if you wanna, something related to pineapples, and a discussion about the benefits of teddy-bears. :D Also, Jack or no Jack, up to you. I’m easy ;)_

After her shower to wash over the stench of that other, strange universe, Rose slunk into the media room to curl up under the blankets in front of the telly.  She had only just situated herself when the Doctor walked in, dressed in pajamas as well.

“Hey,” he greeted her hesitantly, shuffling his feet beside the couch.  “Can I join you?”

She didn’t answer, just scooted towards the middle of the couch allowing him to sink into his usual seat.  For the first time since France she leaned into him, nestling her head over one heart.

Surprised but happy, the Doctor brought one arm down to wrap around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her hair.  “You know, we haven’t watched anything in a while…” he offered hesitantly, and sighed in relief when she immediately nodded.

“Let’s do it.”

The TARDIS dimmed the lights, starting the projection.

“Remind me where we were?”  Rose asked, and the video paused.

The Doctor cleared his throat, looking down at her to see her staring straight ahead, a sad, resigned look on her face, and for as bad as he is at this, he knows she expects him to recap the last episode’s case, and not the heightening romantic situation between the main characters.

“Well,” he started slowly, “our fearless, genius protagonist has long since come to the realization that despite everything, he’s fallen hopelessly in love with his- partner.  But he knows that said beautiful, kind, smart, funny partner deserves so much more than the little he has to offer.  So he’s desperately trying to throw roadblocks between them, so she can’t see his feelings.  But somehow despite his best efforts, she seems to know anyway.”

Rose looked up at him, eyebrow raised.  “His best efforts?  He told her straight out, though not in so many words.”

The Doctor was silent for several long minutes, arguing with himself before all the fight went out of him in a rush.

“I’m not talking about Juliet and Shawn, Rose.”

She tensed in his arms.  “Doctor…”

“Let’s just watch, yeah?”  He begged the TARDIS to start playing it, and she did; Rose huffed but settled down, content enough to watch Shawn and Gus chase their tails around British Columbia.

By the time Shawn found Juliet at the overlook, Rose had tears in her eyes and was sniffling, bursting into full-on sobs when Shawn walked away.  They quickly turned to giggles, however, at the couple’s snogging misadventures.

As the lights came back up, Rose tilted her head back against the Doctor’s chest so she could see him.  “They’re together!”

“They are,” he agreed, glad to see her smiling.

“That was so cute,” she sighed happily.

He hummed in agreement, feeling oddly jealous of a fictional character’s happiness.

Pulling back Rose looked at him, and he stared back at her.  It seemed like she was waiting for him to say something, but he didn’t know what, so he fumbled.  “Well, it’s been a late night…”

“Yeah,” she drooped, looking sad.  “Good night.”  Not waiting for a response, she marched out of the room, leaving him behind.

“What did I do wrong?”  He wondered aloud, but no answer came.

-

Wide awake, Rose lay in bed cuddling her bear close.  She liked to think at twenty-one she was too old and mature for a stuffed animal, but after rough adventures her childhood companion was a good substitute for who she’d rather snuggle with.  She’d already cried herself out, and was now waiting in vain for sleep to claim her.

When her door creaked open, she sat up.  “Doctor?”

“Oh!”  He looked surprised, freezing in the doorway.  “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I am.  Why’re you coming into my room?”

“Oh, is this your room?  I thought it was the loo.  Never mind, sleep tight.  Bye!”  He tried to run, but she called him back.

“Doctor!”

He slowly shuffled back into view, ruffling his hair.  “Yes?”

“Did you need something?”

“No, I told you-”

“Your first reaction wouldn’t be surprise that I’m awake unless you meant to come into my room.”

He grimaced, looking longingly out the door.  “I just- I just- I wanted- I needed to see you,” he eventually mumbled.

She bit her lip, debating for only a moment before lifting the sheets.  “Want a cuddle?”  He brightened considerably, fumbling off his slippers and robe before practically diving in beside her.

Entirely uncaring of the concept of personal space, he immediately wrapped himself around her, pulling her in tight.  This left her bear smushed between them, making him look down at it and frown.  “What’s this?”

“My bear,” she shrugged, blushing.  “I’ve had him since I was little – my dad gave him to me.  I like to hold him when I’m sad or scared.”

“I see,” he said wisely, nodding.  Then he frowned.  “What’re you sad or scared about?”

“I’m not scared,” she rushed to say, burrowing down into his embrace.

“Then you’re sad – why?”

“Doctor…” Rose sighed.  “You’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want to talk about this – so can we not?”

“Is this because I’m a coward?”  In the darkness of the room, the only sound their breaths, it’s a little easier to be brave.

Rose snorted.  “You’re the bravest man I know.”

“Rose.”

She toyed with the buttons on his nightshirt.  “I get it, I do.  You made it perfectly clear last week outside that chippy.”

“Rose-”

“I’m not done.”  She looked up at him, and his hearts stuttered at the tears he could just make out.  “I know I could quote the whole ‘better to have lo- done so and lost than never to have at all’, I could make promises I can’t keep, but that’s not something you should have to be convinced into.  And I really do understand, maybe more than you do.  I don’t want to hurt you, not now and not for the rest of your existence.”

“But?”  He prompted when she stayed silent.

“But… can you honestly tell me it won’t hurt as much if we don’t?  Whether or not we… we act on these feelings, we acknowledge them, that doesn’t change the fact that they’re there.  If it’s going to hurt the same either way – well, wouldn’t regret for not acting outweigh the pain of having it all and losing it?  If no pain is saved, aren’t you better off with the happier memories?”

When he didn’t reply, she sniffled.  “All I’m saying is, I don’t want you to regret missing out on that kind of happiness.  I’m going to stay with you as long as I can, and if it’s never more than what we have now then I fully accept that because your friendship is more important, but bloody hell Doctor – you deserve as much happiness as you can get, and I want to give it to you.  We’re not designed to be alone forever.”

When she looked up at him, he was already staring at her with that calculating look in his eyes.

In a move too fast for her to see, he rolled them over so she was flat on her back, and he held himself above her, barely an inch away.

“You have to understand, that if we begin this I can’t stop it and I can’t go back,” he said conversationally.  “My species – physical relationships were almost sacred, and certainly not done lightly.  It’s far more a commitment than in your species, especially in your era.”

“I don’t want to go back,” she said bravely, before frowning.  “Physical relationships?”

“Sex,” he said bluntly.  “Let’s not play pretend – that’s the only difference between our relationship and most ‘romantic’ relationships, as you know them.”

“Is it?”

“Rose,” he growled, “you know that perfectly well.”

“So, are you saying you want to be together?  Properly together?”  She didn’t try to hide the yearning in her voice.

He pulled back slightly.  “I’m not doing this right,” he muttered, before sighing.  “Rose, I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend – I’m telling you that for me, what you’re asking for is the equivalent of marriage.  Tied together forever, mind body and soul.”

“Mind?”

“An unbreakable bond – we’d see the very soul of each other, be open books.  I wouldn’t necessary see every thought that passed through your mind, and we could still keep secrets, but we’d know each other on the most fundamental level.  D’you remember a few weeks ago when I had to check your mind after the werewolf?  It would be like that, but permanent and deeper.  Much deeper.”

He knew this would be the dealbreaker; he’d never forgotten her reaction to the TARDIS translation matrix, and was prepared for her to pullback.

He was so ready for rejection, actually, that it took several moments for her actual reaction to process.

“Can we do it now?”

“What?”

“The bond – marriage – whatever you call it, the mind-sharing thing, can we do it now?”

He stared at her, surprise, amazement, and joy written all over him.  “Really?”

“Yes,” she breathed, before frowning.  “Hang on-”

Before he could pull back, she wrapped her arms around his waist to anchor him close.  “We’ll still have our independent minds, right?  I’m picturing it as an open border, like a bridge or something – is it more than that?”

“Uh, no.  Actually, that’s an excellent metaphor.”

“Then, what do I do?”

“Um,” flustered, he fell to his side, and she shifted to face him.  “Bring your hand to my temple – right, just like that – then do as I do.”

He carefully walked her through the process, marveling at every step at how easy it was, how naturally she followed his instructions; if he didn’t know better, he’d think she was already telepathic.

Finally they stood together in their minds, holding hands and looking at the two brightly burning timelines.

“That’s gorgeous,” Rose said softly, looking between them.  “Which one’s me?  I can’t tell them apart.”

“Neither can I,” the Doctor breathed, hope beating a frantic double drum in his chest.

“What’s it mean?”

“Those are our timelines – there should be a noticeable difference.  Mine should be thick and bright gold, completely woven in a, well, mess.  Yours should be much lighten and thinner, a tangled knot in the middle but smooth on either side.”

“And what’s it mean?”  She repeated, looking up at him.

“I think it means our worries about me going on without you may be for nothing,” he said, awe in his voice.

“I’m going to live as long as you do?”

“Yeah.  My best guess is Bad Wolf – that’s the only possible explanation, really.”

“I bring life,” she murmured, and the timeline in front of her flared brilliantly.  “There we go, then.”

“Last chance to back out,” he told her.  “Or at least to wait; I can run tests-”

“Finish it,” she interrupted.  “Tie us together, and then let us get on with our wedding night.  You can poke and prod tomorrow.”

He did so, guiding her through the motions until both timelines flared, before merging together.

Coming to with a gasp, Rose blinked her eyes open to meet the Doctor’s.

“We’re married?”  She asked, and he nodded, still looking a bit shell-shocked.

“We’re married!”   She burst into giggles, a few tears escaping.

A feeling he’d never known swept over the Doctor like a tidal wave, and he was amazed at how quickly things had changed.  As he looked at his new wife, however, his hearts calmed.

At last, he was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding night will be a sequel on the 17th.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Joyful Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085667) by [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones)




End file.
